For Lily's love
by Statice-Law
Summary: James a merdé, il le sait. Il n'a pas besoin que qui que ce soit vienne lui faire la morale. Il n'a besoin des conseils de personnes. Il aimerait que ce soit le cas... Et pourtant, il se pourrait bien que cette Gryffondor à qui il n'a presque jamais parlé puisse l'aider... / Ce titre est pourri, ce résumé est pourri, mais peut-être que l'O.S en lui-même vous plaira plus !


**Hey ! Ca fait... super longtemps que j'ai rien posté ici, à la réflexion... Mes petites explications n'intéressent personne, mais en gros, les cours bouffent mon temps libre, et le peu qui reste est gentiment grignoté par la déprime et la fatigue, donc c'est assez difficile de terminer ce que je commence à écrire. Enfin bref, j'ai pas mal de textes commencés sur Harry Potter, tous sur la même période (les Maraudeurs auront ma peau), donc avec un peu de chance je pourrais vous poster d'autres trucs plus ou moins intéressant avant la fin de l'année... Prions ! Bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira, la fin est pas super, mais cet O.S commençait à être sérieusement long donc... Enjoy !**

* * *

-James, est-ce que tu pourrais m'expliquer pourquoi Evans est en larmes ?!

L'entrée de Sirius ne passa pas inaperçu. Pas du tout. Déjà, il n'était pas une personne discrète, et son arrivée provoquait toujours l'apparition momentanée de murmures appréciateurs de la part de toutes les filles présentes dans la salle commune, ou presque. Alors forcément, si en plus il était énervé…

James ne releva pas la tête de son parchemin et continua d'écrire nerveusement, sous le regard quelque peu inquiet de Peter alors que Remus fronçait simplement les sourcils, son livre toujours grand ouvert dans ses mains.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Sirius ? grommela le lycanthrope.

-Je viens de croiser Evans, en larmes, et la seule chose qu'elle ait bien voulu me dire est que c'était toi qui l'avait fait pleurer, James !

Dire que Remus était surpris était un euphémisme. Il connaissait James depuis six longues années, et il avait assisté à toutes les misérables tentatives de drague de son ami. Impossible qu'il l'ait volontairement fait pleurer. Il se tourna à son tour vers le jeune Potter, qui avait cessé d'écrire son compte-rendu de potion mais n'avait pas pour autant relevé la tête de son parchemin.

-Prongs… appela-t-il doucement.

Lentement, James reposa sa plume et roula son parchemin, qu'il fourra dans son sac sans vraiment y faire attention.

-Je ne te comprends pas, grogna Sirius. Vous commenciez à peu près à vous entendre, et tu arrives à créer une engueulade, sérieusement ?

-Tu crois peut-être que ça me plait ? cingla James.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je dis. Mais avoue quand même que tu as foiré.

-Vous vous êtes disputé à propos de quoi ? coupa Remus en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

-Rogue, quoi d'autre ? ironisa James.

-Encore lui ? s'étonna Peter. Je croyais qu'Evans ne lui parlait plus depuis qu'il l'avait insulté…

-C'est le cas, marmonna Potter.

Un silence s'installa entre les quatre amis, seulement troublé par le crépitement du feu à côté d'eux et les quelques élèves encore présents dans la salle commune malgré l'heure quelque peu tardive. Il y avait moins de monde que d'habitude à cause d'une incroyable épidémie (grippe, d'après ce que Remus avait compris) qui avait cloué un bon nombre d'élèves au lit, à l'infirmerie.

-Je vais faire un tour, finit par déclarer James en se levant prestement.

-Prongs, l'appela Remus.

Il ne l'écouta pas et dépassa Sirius sans un regard pour lui. Il était en colère, peut-être plus qu'il ne devrait l'être, mais toute cette journée n'avait été qu'une vaste succession de problèmes, et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir en supporter un de plus. Il en voulait à Sirius, un peu. Il était son meilleur ami, il devrait savoir que jamais il n'aurait fait pleurer Lily volontairement, et pourtant il agissait comme si c'était le cas. Et Lily, parlons-en, elle prenait toujours la défense de Rogue sans même écouter ce que James avait à dire, alors que ce petit con n'avait de cesse de l'insulter. Franchement, il ne comprenait pas, et se faire engueuler comme un gamin par Evans et Sirius alors qu'il n'avait absolument rien fait le rendait furieux. A cela s'ajoutait la fatigue qu'engendrait les cours, car oui, James Potter était aussi capable de s'investir dans ses devoirs, et son épuisement jouait dangereusement avec ses nerfs.

Il quitta la salle commune au pas de course et pria pour qu'aucun de ses amis n'ait la bonne idée de le suivre. Il avait besoin d'être seul un petit moment, histoire de se calmer. Les mains profondément enfouies dans les poches de son jean, il arpenta les couloirs sans trop savoir où il allait. Il lui fallait un endroit calme où personne ne le dérangerait… Un endroit où il pourrait se détendre et se changer les idées… Si la nuit ne s'était pas installée depuis deux bonnes heures, il serait probablement sorti pour voler un peu sur son balai. Au fond, rien ne l'en empêchait, ce n'était pas comme s'il était incapable de duper Rusard, mais il n'avait pas envie de tout ce remue-ménage maintenant. La tour d'astronomie ferait sûrement l'affaire.

Il s'arrêta une brève seconde pour s'orienter et emprunta une nouvelle volée de marche. Peut-être que l'heure du couvre-feu était passée… Pas que ce soit très grave, il était préfet après tout, si on lui demandait il n'aurait qu'à dire qu'il faisait sa ronde.

-Potter… ?

Surprit et en même temps un peu agacé -il était si près du but, plus qu'un couloir et il serait arrivé à l'escalier de la tour d'astronomie !- James se retourna en retenant au mieux un soupire. Il arqua cependant un sourcil, sa colère rapidement oubliée.

-Stevenson ?

Il reconnaissait facilement la jeune fille en face de lui, même s'il ne lui avait que peu parlé. Alice Stevenson était une Gryffondor dans la même année que lui, bonne élève de ce qu'il en savait, travailleuse, qui n'avait jamais cherché les embrouilles. Elle avait eu quelques altercations avec des garçons, cela dit, des Serpentard dans la plupart des cas, mais à part ça, elle ne se faisait pas remarquer. Et pourtant, elle était belle. Grande mais pas trop, fine, avec de très belles formes, des épaules étroites, un visage long et délicat, une bouche pulpeuse, un nez droit, de merveilleux yeux bleus et des cheveux incroyablement blonds et lisses. En première année, James se rappelait qu'elle les portait au carré, mais ils étaient désormais beaucoup plus longs et lui arrivaient presque aux fesses.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Potter, interloqué.

-Je reviens de l'infirmerie, et toi ?

Maintenant qu'il y faisait attention, il était vrai qu'elle était terriblement pâle, de larges cernes s'étaient creusés sous ses yeux et sa respiration donnait l'impression qu'elle avait couru. Avant de répondre, il se laissa quelques secondes supplémentaires pour l'observer et remarqua qu'elle tremblait légèrement.

-J'allais à la tour d'astronomie.

Elle hocha lentement la tête sans lui demander pourquoi il voulait aller là-bas, surtout que l'accès était interdit en l'absence du professeur Sinistra, et se contenta de s'approcher doucement.

-Tout va bien ? murmura-t-elle.

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Tu sembles… Enervé…

Il remarqua qu'elle ne le regardait pas dans les yeux, et se rendit compte en fouillant dans sa mémoire que c'était quelque chose qui arrivait souvent. Il haussa les épaules et tourna les talons, s'attendant à ce qu'elle reparte sans faire d'histoire. Il arriva rapidement au bout du couloir et tourna pour emprunter l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait au haut de la tour. Il fut surpris d'entendre des bruits de pas précipités derrière lui, et il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour constater que c'était Alice qui avait trébuché sur la première marche de l'escalier. Il soupira et se mordilla la joue. Il pouvait lui demander de dégager. Si elle refusait, il pouvait s'énerver, et nul doute qu'elle le laisserait finalement tranquille, mais se serait prendre le risque de la faire pleurer, et il n'avait pas envie que Sirius lui tombe dessus un nouvelle fois. Surtout que pour le coup, il l'aurait mérité.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me suis ?

Elle releva les yeux vers lui, fermement accrochée à la rambarde, et lui sourit timidement.

-Parce que tu as l'air d'avoir besoin de parler.

Elle grimpa les quelques marches qui le séparait de lui sans se départir de son petit sourire, mais il devinait qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait à l'aise. Il hésita. Peut-être que parler lui ferait du bien, oui, peut-être aussi qu'il valait mieux qu'il reste seul pour qu'il ne s'énerve pas contre elle… Il ne savait pas. Il repensa à sa dispute avec Lily et réprima un grognement agacé. Peut-être qu'un point de vue féminin l'aiderait à éclaircir la situation.

-Très bien… soupira-t-il.

Il ralentit l'allure pour lui permettre de le suivre plus aisément, et ils montèrent jusqu'en haut de la tour en silence. L'air frais leur gifla le visage dès qu'ils arrivèrent sur la plateforme, mais la brise fit un bien fou à James qui prit une profonde inspiration. Le ciel d'un noir d'encre s'étendait à perte de vu, constellé par de petits points blancs. Plus il regardait, plus le nombre d'étoiles semblait augmenter.

-Alors ?

Il se tourna vers Alice. La jeune fille s'était appuyée contre le mur près de la porte et le dévisageait, toujours aussi livide et le souffle encore plus court qu'avant. Il passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux et s'assit par terre, contre le parapet. Est-ce qu'il pouvait vraiment lui raconter sa vie comme ça ? Après tout elle s'en foutait probablement… Enfin c'était elle qui avait demandé, non ? Elle s'approcha et s'assit à côté de lui, presque assise sur ses talons, à ceci près que ses pieds n'étaient pas sous ses fesses mais à côté. Elle lissa distraitement sa jupe, avant de fermer les yeux un brève seconde.

-Tu t'es engueulé avec les garçons ?

Surprit qu'elle pose la question, il mit quelques instants à répondre, et renversa sa tête en arrière pour observer le ciel.

-Non… Enfin si, avec Sirius je crois, mais c'était à cause de Lily…

Il fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas clair du tout. Il écarquilla légèrement les yeux en sentant une main passer dans ses cheveux, et il tourna la tête pour constater qu'Alice avait porté toute son attention sur ses mèches en bataille. Elle dégageait vraiment quelque chose d'apaisant, presque de maternel. Elle capta son regard et lui sourit doucement, caressant toujours ses cheveux. Elle pointa du doigt ses genoux, et James arqua un sourcil.

-Tu peux mettre ta tête là, si tu veux…

Etonnamment, elle ne rougit pas. Elle se contenta d'attendre une réponse, et face à son regard sceptique, elle finit par se justifier.

-Mon frère fait toujours ça avec ma sœur quand il a besoin de parler.

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais un frère et une sœur…

-Ils sont jumeaux, mais ils ne sont pas allés à Poudlard.

-Ah bon ?

-Hm. Ils sont allés à Beauxbâtons.

Elle détourna le regard et James décida qu'il poserait d'autres questions plus tard. Il loucha quelques secondes de plus sur les genoux découverts de la jeune fille, s'autorisant à remonter sur sa jupe soigneusement lissée. Oh et puis merde… Il se décolla du parapet et se tourna pour pouvoir s'allonger par terre, sa tête sur les cuisses d'Alice. Les mains de la blonde vinrent immédiatement s'emmêler avec ses mèches de cheveux.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre toi et Evans ?

-On s'est disputé… avoua-t-il. A propos d'un truc débile. Sauf qu'apparemment elle a pleuré, et Sirius l'a appris, et il m'a engueulé.

Il ferma les yeux et réprima un soupire de satisfaction. Il aimait vraiment qu'on caresse ses cheveux…

-Qu'est-ce que c'était que le « truc débile » ?

-Rogue.

-Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il apprécie d'être traité de « truc ».

-Je me fous de ce qu'il apprécie ou non.

Elle rit légèrement et pencha légèrement la tête, les yeux fermés. Une nouvelle bourrasque les fit légèrement frissonner, mais aucun d'eux ne bougea.

-Ca m'agace que Sirius m'ait engueulé pour ça… murmura-t-il. Je ne voulais pas faire pleurer Lily, mais elle continue de défendre Rogue alors que ce connard l'insulte.

-Ils étaient amis avant, non ?

-Avant qu'il ne la traite de sang de bourbe, oui, gronda James.

-Peut-être qu'elle continu d'espérer qu'il changera…

James grommela quelque chose et se tourna, enfouissant sans vraiment s'en rendre compte son visage contre le ventre d'Alice.

-Je ne la connais pas vraiment, avoua la blonde. Mais de ce que j'en sais, elle est le genre de personne à toujours faire ressortir le bon côté des gens.

Un léger sourire vint ourler les lèvres de James. Oui, c'était sa Lily tout craché.

-Je pense qu'elle espère juste que Rogue redeviendra comme avant. Tu ne peux pas la blâmer pour ça. Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si tu étais à sa place ?

-Je ne serait jamais devenu ami avec cet imbécile.

-Alors imagine Black à la place, s'amusa-t-elle.

Il prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir. Si Sirius devenait un abruti du jour au lendemain…

-Peut-être que je serais comme ça aussi, avoua-t-il à mi-voix.

-Laisse-lui du temps. Elle finira par se rendre à l'évidence. Tu ne peux pas lui imposer de couper les ponts avec son ami d'enfance, même si tu le détestes.

-Sûrement.

Un silence s'installa, agréable, à peine troublé par le vent qui soufflait de temps à autres. La nuit était incroyablement calme, et peut-être un peu fraîche. James ferma les yeux et se cala plus confortablement contre Alice. Son corps était tiède, et elle sentait bon la cannelle. Il aurait pu s'endormir là sans problème.

-Il faudrait peut-être que tu en discutes avec Black…

-Je le ferais. Ce n'est pas vraiment lui le problème, ça va être pour me réconcilier avec Lily que ça va être compliqué.

-Demande à lui parler en privé. Et dis-lui que tu es désolé, que tu sais que Rogue compte pour elle mais que tu ne veux pas qu'il la fasse souffrir ? proposa-t-elle.

-Hm… C'est une bonne idée…

Il soupira légèrement alors qu'elle effleurait l'arrière de sa tête et frotta son nez contre la chemise de la blonde.

-Je peux te poser une question ? demanda-t-il après quelques minutes de silence.

-Vas-y.

-Pourquoi ton frère et ta sœur sont allés à Beauxbâtons et toi à Poudlard ?

Un court silence lui répondit, et il lui jeta un coup d'œil. Elle avait rouvert les yeux et fixait désormais un point loin devant elle. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû poser la question…

-Ils ont cinq ans de plus que moi, finit-elle par répondre. Quand ils avaient onze ans, on habitait en France, alors ils ont reçu une lettre de Beauxbâtons. Mais mes parents ont divorcé quand ils étaient en troisième année. Je suis venu vivre en Angleterre avec mon père, et mon frère et ma sœur sont restés avec ma mère.

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas resté en France avec eux ?

-J'ai toujours été plus proche de mon père. Mon frère et ma sœur le savaient, et ils m'ont dit d'aller avec lui, et qu'on se verrait souvent.

James hocha lentement la tête. Etant fils unique, et ses parents vivant toujours ensemble, il avait un peu de mal à imaginer ce que ça avait dû être. D'après ses calculs, Alice avait neuf ans quand c'était arrivé…

-Au final je ne les vois pas si souvent que ça… Mais je leur envoie souvent des lettres, et ils y répondent en règle générale.

-Depuis combien de temps tu ne les as pas vu ?

-Hm… Trois ans je crois.

-Sérieusement ?!

Elle hocha la tête, son petit sourire rêveur toujours en place, mais James percevait quand même une pointe de douleur dans son regard.

-Ma mère déteste mon père. Elle ne veut plus entendre parler de lui, et je crois qu'elle ne m'aime pas beaucoup non plus, donc je ne la vois presque jamais. Je m'étais dit que quand mon frère et ma sœur sortiraient de l'école, ils viendraient me voir, mais leur travail leur prend beaucoup de temps.

Il décida d'arrêter ses questions ici, conscient que s'il poussait trop il pouvait la faire pleurer. Pas parce que c'était une fille et qu'elle était forcément fragile, mais plus parce que c'était le genre de sujet qui était sensible pour tout le monde, et leur fatigue respective n'aiderait pas. Ils restèrent donc ainsi, en silence, appréciant juste la compagnie de l'autre. James trouvait ça assez dingue de ne pas avoir parlé à cette fille avant et de lui avoir déballé tout ça aussi facilement. C'était juste tellement simple… Elle mettait immédiatement en confiance, elle posait les bonnes questions, donnait les bonnes réponses, et tout dans son attitude était apaisant. Il se sentait beaucoup mieux maintenant. Et dire qu'ils s'étaient croisés parfaitement par hasard…

-Pourquoi tu étais à l'infirmerie, au fait ? demanda-t-il brusquement.

-Surmenage. Mais tous les lits sont pris à cause de l'épidémie, alors madame Pomfrey m'a dit d'aller me reposer dans ma chambre, vu que je ne suis pas contagieuse.

James écarta son visage de son ventre et leva les yeux vers elle. Alors c'était pour ça qu'elle était incroyablement pâle… Il constata par la même occasion que sa tête dodelinait lentement contre le parapet en pierre, et elle semblait batailler pour garder les yeux ouverts.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas retourné au dortoir alors ?

-Parce que tu avais besoin de parler…

James se redressa immédiatement et lui donna une petite pichenette sur le front.

-Aouch…

-On retourne au dortoir. Tu as besoin de dormir.

Elle se massa mollement le front et le regarda sans sembler comprendre.

-Je vais bien…

-Non, statua-t-il. De toute façon, il commence à faire froid.

Il se releva lentement et s'étira, laissa son regard se perdre dans le paysage qui s'étalait devant lui. Il discernait vaguement la forêt interdite, noyée dans l'obscurité, et plus loin encore des montagnes. Il baissa la tête vers Alice et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se lever. Elle vacilla quelques secondes lorsqu'elle fut sur ses jambes, et James glissa un bras autour de sa taille sans pour autant l'attirer contre lui. Juste au cas où elle tomberait. Le peu de couleur qu'elle avait repris disparu, laissant son visage complètement blanc.

-Ca va ?

-Ca tourne un peu… Mais ça va…

Le jeune homme attendit patiemment, attentif au moindre de ses mouvements, et lorsqu'enfin elle hocha la tête pour lui signifier que tout allait bien, il la lâcha lentement, s'attendant presque à ce qu'elle s'écroule sans son soutien. Ils redescendirent en silence, James toujours très attentif au moindre mouvement qui pourrait annoncer la chute d'Alice. Ils arrivèrent au couloir sans encombre, mais par mesure de précaution, le jeune homme finit par glisser un bras autour de la taille de la blonde pour la soutenir.

-Je peux marcher… marmonna-t-elle tout en enfouissant son visage contre son bras.

Elle s'avachit un peu plus contre lui alors qu'ils arrivaient au bout du couloir, et James rit légèrement.

-Je vois ça.

Il s'arrêta et glissa son autre bras sous ses genoux.

-Accroche-toi à mon cou.

Elle obtempéra sans poser de question, et il la souleva sans trop de soucis. Elle n'était pas incroyablement légère, mais pas lourde non plus.

-Je peux marcher, Potter… répéta-t-elle, la voix rendue rauque par la fatigue.

-Je te ramène, tu peux dormir si tu veux.

Elle grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible et enfouit son visage contre son torse. Amusé et complètement apaisé, James arpenta les couloirs, prenant tous les raccourcis qu'il connaissait. Alice devait dormir. Son front était appuyé contre son cou, et il sentait qu'elle était anormalement chaude. Surmenage, hein ? Elle aurait vraiment été mieux à l'infirmerie…

Il arriva devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame et lui murmura le mot de passe, conscient qu'Alice s'était endormie dans ses bras. Le tableau pivota en silence, et il pénétra dans la salle commune. Il y faisait chaud grâce à la cheminée dont le feu commençait à s'éteindre, et il soupira de soulagement. La pièce était déserte. Il se dirigea vers le dortoir des filles, avant de se figer. Il savait par expérience que dès qu'il poserait le pied sur la première marche, tout l'accès se transformerait en toboggan, et il n'avait vraiment pas envie de chercher un moyen de monter maintenant. Surtout qu'il risquait de réveiller Alice. Il pouvait la laisser sur un des canapés de la salle commune… Mais ce n'était pas très confortable, et elle finirait probablement par avoir froid.

Fatigué de chercher une solution, il se dirigea vers le dortoir des garçons et monta les marches quatre à quatre. Sirius allait le taquiner avec ça pendant des siècles, mais tant pis. La porte de sa chambre était heureusement entrouverte, et il la poussa du pied pour pouvoir entrer. Comme il s'y attendait, aucun des Maraudeurs ne dormait, probablement trop inquiets pour lui pour fermer l'œil.

-Par la barbe de Merlin, Prongs, ça fait une heure et demi qu'on t'attend !

Sirius se tu immédiatement lorsqu'il remarqua la jeune fille endormie dans les bras de son ami.

-Tu m'expliques ?

-Boucle la, elle dort.

Il s'approcha de son lit et y déposa lentement Alice, lui faisant lâcher son cou en essayant de ne pas la réveiller. Elle fronça les sourcils, murmura quelque chose d'incompréhensible, avant de reprendre un air paisible. James remonta la couverture sur elle et s'assit sur son matelas en soupirant de soulagement.

-Alors ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ramènes Stevenson dans notre chambre ? demanda Remus, assit sur son lit.

Peter était allongé sur le ventre sur son matelas, redressé sur ses coudes pour suivre la discussion, et Sirius était assis sur le bord de son lit.

-On s'est croisé alors que j'allais à la tour d'astronomie, et elle est venue avec moi. On a discuté. Elle était fatiguée alors je l'ai ramené mais elle s'est endormie.

Aucun d'eux n'était vraiment satisfait par ses explications, mais ils ne posèrent pas de questions.

-L'important c'est que tu te sentes mieux, conclut Remus.

James hocha la tête et regarda Alice se rouler en boule dans son lit. Elle était vraiment belle. Ce n'était pas son genre de fille -il n'y avait que Lily à ses yeux- mais objectivement, elle était belle. C'était assez incroyable qu'elle n'ait pas encore de petit copain… Pour ce qu'il en savait, ce n'était pas les prétendants qui manquaient, mais elle les repoussait sans arrêt. Ce qui n'était pas plus mal, d'ailleurs : la plupart voulait juste coucher avec elle.

-Elle est plutôt de bon conseil, sourit Remus. C'est bien que tu aies parlé avec elle.

-Comment tu le sais ? demanda curieusement Sirius.

-Parce que j'ai déjà discuté avec elle.

-Sérieux ? s'étonna Peter.

Lupin leva les yeux au ciel. Un jour, ses amis comprendraient qu'il avait une vie en dehors d'eux…

-Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre Peter, il m'arrive de parler à d'autres personnes que vous.

-Ca me blesse ce que tu dis, glapit Sirius avec un faux air dramatique.

James sourit légèrement et glissa doucement sa main dans les cheveux d'Alice. Si doux et si longs…

-Elle est jolie… souffla Peter avec une moue rêveuse.

-C'est vrai, acquiesça Sirius.

-Je crois qu'elle se fait souvent emmerder à cause de ça, continua Pettigrow.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Wormtail ? s'étonna James.

-Hier, trois Serpentard l'ont interpelé dans un couloir. Et ce n'était pas aussi poli que quand tu interpelles Lily, James.

-Qui ? grogna Sirius.

Peter réfléchit longuement, les sourcils froncés, alors que James retraçait lentement la ligne de la mâchoire de la blonde. Ca ne l'étonnait pas plus que ça… Mais il ne supportait pas qu'on parle mal à une fille, peu importe qu'elle soit à Gryffondor ou non, et peu importe que les connards soient à Serpentard. Même s'il fallait avouer qu'il y avait pas mal de ressentiment envers cette maison, et ça n'arrangeait pas leur cas.

-Avery, Nott et… Dolohov.

-Tu parles d'une surprise… soupira Remus.

-Est-ce que si je les tue mais que personne ne retrouve les cadavres, c'est toujours un meurtre ? demanda Sirius.

-Je crois, oui, répondit sérieusement Peter.

-Je t'aide à cacher les cadavres, appuya James.

-Merci Prongs.

-Personne ne va tuer personne, soupira Remus.

-Gravement blesser alors ? tenta Sirius.

Lupin haussa les épaules et un sourire satisfait étira les lèvres de Black.

-Va pour des blessures graves alors !

-Fais moins de bruit Padfoot, marmonna James.

-Il faudrait quand même la réveiller pour qu'elle se mette en pyjama, fit remarquer Remus.

-On n'a pas de pyjama pour fille ici, murmura Peter, un peu perdu et les joues légèrement rouges.

-Un t'shirt fera l'affaire, assura Sirius. Un des tiens serait bien, Moony, vu que tu es le plus grand.

Lupin hocha la tête et se leva pour fouiller dans son armoire. James posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Alice et la secoua doucement.

-Hm… Cinq minutes… marmonna la blonde et enfouissant son visage dans l'oreiller de James.

Sirius et James rirent légèrement, et ce dernier la secoua à nouveau.

-Stevenson… Ce ne sera pas long, je te le promets…

-Hm… !

Elle entrouvrit très difficilement un œil, et James s'en voulu de l'avoir réveillée. Elle était tellement épuisée…

-Il faut juste que tu te changes, souffla-t-il avec un sourire désolé. Tu pourras dormir autant que tu veux après.

Elle le dévisagea un moment, perdue, et finalement elle s'étira sous les draps en frottant ses yeux.

-Potter…

Il sourit et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Remus lui balança un t'shirt à manches longues noir, et rit doucement.

-Elle n'a pas l'air décidée à bouger…

-Madame Pomfrey a dit qu'elle était en surmenage, expliqua James.

Potter se mordilla nerveusement la joue et effleura le front d'Alice. Elle était bouillante de fièvre.

-Tu crois que si je l'aide à se changer ça fait de moi un pervers ?

Sirius ravala une mauvaise blague et haussa les épaules.

-Tant que tu ne fais rien de plus, je présume que non.

Remus acquiesça avec un peu plus de réticence, et Peter détourna simplement le regard, les joues rouges.

-Je préfère ne pas regarder… marmonna-t-il.

-C'est tout à ton honneur, lui assura Sirius.

James déglutit lourdement et jeta un regard anxieux à Remus, qui lui sourit et s'approcha pour l'aider.

-Si elle se réveille elle va paniquer, non ?

-Peut-être. Mais ça ira. Elle sait que tu ne lui feras rien.

-Elle ne me connait pas…

-Tout le monde nous connait, James.

-Il a raison, acquiesça vivement Sirius.

Le jeune Potter soupira et baissa la couverture pour qu'elle ne couvre plus que les hanches d'Alice. Cette dernière fronça les sourcils et rouvrit faiblement les yeux.

-Tout va bien, ça ne sera pas long… murmura James.

Elle le regarda sans rien dire, les yeux brillants de fatigue et de fièvre, et le jeune homme commença à maladroitement défaire les boutons de sa chemise. Remus caressait lentement ses cheveux sans trop savoir si sa présence l'inquiétait ou la rassurait. Comme pour y répondre, la respiration de la jeune fille s'accéléra et elle leva faiblement le bras pour arrêter James.

-Shht… Stevenson, tout va bien… Je veux juste que tu mettes des vêtements plus confortables…

-Potter…

-Fais-moi confiance, murmura-t-il.

Elle enroula ses doigts tièdes autour de son poignet et ne le quitta pas du regard. Il lui sourit et continua sa besogne, la laissant l'arrêter d'une simple pression sur son avant-bras, chose qu'elle fit à quelques reprises. Remus continuait de caresser lentement ses cheveux, murmurant des paroles rassurantes lorsqu'il la sentait tendue, mais elle ne regardait que James. Il termina de défaire tous les boutons de sa chemise et déglutit lourdement. Même sans avoir écarté les pans du vêtement, il pouvait d'ores et déjà deviner son soutien-gorge noir. Il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de copines, surtout parce qu'il n'y avait que Lily à ses yeux, aussi était-il un peu troublé de déshabiller une fille.

-James ? l'appela Remus.

-Désolé, murmura-t-il autant pour Alice que pour son ami.

Il écarta lentement les deux pans de la chemise sans quitter le visage de la blonde du regard. Il préférait encore affronter ses yeux plutôt que de loucher sans le vouloir sur sa poitrine. Mais… Il ne put s'empêcher de laisser son regard se balader une minuscule seconde sur le corps découvert d'Alice. Elle avait vraiment de jolies formes. Sa peau était incroyablement pâle et la ligne de ses clavicules était clairement visible, tout comme certaines de ses côtes. Il fronça soudain les sourcils et laissa deux doigts effleurer précautionneusement son flanc droit. Il y avait une marque violacée, la marque d'une main peut-être…

-Stevenson, appela-t-il doucement. Qui t'a fait ça ?

Il savait qu'elle l'avait entendu, ou au moins compris, car elle s'était tendue et avait essayé de repousser sa main. Un léger soupire précipité lui échappa, et elle ferma brusquement les yeux.

-Stevenson… Juste un nom… Je ne te demande pas de m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé si tu ne veux pas.

Il devina que Sirius s'était levé pour venir voir, intrigué, mais il ne lui accorda pas un regard, trop occupé à détailler la trace qui était définitivement celle d'une main.

-Macnair… murmura-t-elle très bas.

James écarquilla les yeux, pas exactement surprit mais incroyablement furieux. Il savait qu'il lui avait dit qu'il voulait juste un nom, mais maintenant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment ce sombre bâtard avait pu laisser une marque pareille aussi bas sur la taille d'Alice. Les différents contextes qui se précipitaient dans son esprit ne lui plaisaient pas du tout. Le regard que lui lança Remus le dissuada cependant de poser une question maintenant, et il hocha lentement la tête, bouillonnant de colère. Il glissa souplement son bras autour des hanches de la jeune fille, frissonnant face à la chaleur de sa peau.

-Tu peux te redresser ? C'est presque fini.

Elle le dévisagea quelques secondes avant de visiblement forcer sur son corps pour essayer d'obéir, mais elle n'avait pas assez de forces. Remus posa gentiment ses mains sur ses épaules et l'aida à s'assoir. James hésita un moment et jeta un regard un peu perdu à Lupin. Est-ce qu'il devait lui enlever son soutien-gorge ? Ce n'était peut-être pas agréable de dormir avec… Enfin il n'en savait rien, ce n'était pas comme s'il en portait…

-Laisse-moi faire.

La main de Sirius s'abattit gentiment sur son épaule, et il tourna la tête vers le jeune homme qui lui sourit.

-Je vais le faire. J'ai plus l'habitude que toi, s'amusa Black.

-Ne t'en vante pas, grommela Remus.

Alice avait refermé les yeux et s'était complètement appuyée contre le lycanthrope. Elle semblait avoir la chair de poule.

-Je peux le faire, marmonna James.

-Tu n'as pas l'air de savoir quoi faire de tes mains.

-Je ne sais juste pas si je dois lui enlever son…

Il grimaça légèrement et détourna le regard. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qui le gênait en général, mais c'était tout à fait différent de se retrouver dans ce genre de situation.

-Pas utile, statua finalement Sirius. Tu veux que je finisse ou pas ?

James hésita un moment avec de secouer la tête. Il pouvait le faire, ce n'était pas si compliqué. Son regard se posa une nouvelle fois sur l'hématome qui marquait la hanche d'Alice, et il serra les dents. Il valait mieux pour Macnair qu'ils ne se croisent pas avant un petit moment... Etrangement moins gêné, il retira précautionneusement la chemise de la blonde et la posa derrière lui, avant de tâtonner maladroitement pour trouver la fermeture éclair de sa jupe. Alice devait vraiment avoir perdu connaissance -ou s'être rendormi, au point où ils en étaient la différence importait peu- puisqu'elle ne bougea pas le moins du monde lorsqu'il parvint enfin à ouvrir le vêtement. Sirius lui retira lentement ses chaussures et chaussettes, effleurant du bout des doigts ses chevilles et ses pieds glacés. Remus attrapa son t'shirt et le lui fit enfiler avec l'aide de James lorsque ce dernier eût terminé de lui retirer sa jupe, dévoilant une culotte bleue. Le haut de Lupin lui arrivait sans problème aux cuisses voire aux genoux, et les manches étaient beaucoup trop longues, mais cela ferait l'affaire. Une fois leur besogne terminée, ils s'empressèrent de la recoucher et de remonter la couverture sur elle. Elle émit un soupire satisfait et se roula en boule sur le flanc gauche, le visage enfoui dans l'oreiller de James.

-Je vais buter Macnair, fit savoir Potter.

-Je te couvre, assura Sirius.

Remus leva les yeux au ciel mais n'essaya pas de les dissuader de faire quoi que ce soit d'idiot. Déjà parce qu'il savait que ça ne servirait à rien mais aussi parce qu'au fond, il était d'accord. Il appréciait beaucoup Alice, elle l'avait bien aidée à rattraper ses nombreux retards en potion après ses transformations mensuelles, et elle était toujours là pour écouter s'il avait besoin de parler. Pas qu'il lui confit des choses d'une importances capitales non plus, mais quand il avait des petits soucis et qu'il ne voulait pas en parler aux autres Maraudeurs, elle était là.

-On va la laisser dormir, murmura-t-il.

James hocha la tête et se leva, s'étirant lentement.

-Pads, je peux dormir avec toi ?

Sirius sourit et hocha la tête, ravalant une remarque désobligeante. Il était trop fatigué pour démarrer une discussion, et il pressentait que ce n'était pas exactement le moment. En plus, cela risquait de se finir en bataille de polochons, et ils risquaient de réveiller Alice.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous couchés, ils discutèrent un petit moment comme chaque soir, mais tombant de fatigue, ne tardèrent pas à sombrer dans le sommeil.

.

James fut étonnamment le premier debout le lendemain matin, au moment même où le soleil commençait à percer la ligne de l'horizon à travers un léger brouillard. Il s'était retrouvé collé à Sirius pendant la nuit, et ce dernier avait encore le visage enfouis dans l'oreiller, les cheveux complètement en bataille. Le jeune Potter bailla et essaya de se dégager des draps sans réveiller son ami. Il avait très mal dormi. Actuellement il crevait de chaud, et des sentiments disparates se mélangeaient en lui. Il s'en voulait pour avoir fait pleurer Lily. Il en voulait à Severus pour le faire se disputer avec elle. Il en voulait à Macnair pour avoir blessé Alice. Et il était incroyablement reconnaissant envers cette dernière pour ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui la veille.

Il finit par se sortir du lit et s'étira longuement, réprimant un nouveau bâillement. Une douce lumière argentée passait par la fenêtre et illuminait le visage à peu près paisible de Remus, qui n'avait pas tiré les rideaux de son baldaquin, s'étant endormi en plein milieu de leur conversion la nuit passée. Il sourit et s'approcha de lui, remontant lentement la couverture qui avait glissé. Le jeune homme grogna dans son sommeil mais se calma bien vite, et James retint un rire. Il était une vraie mère poule avec ses trois amis en général, et parfois ses propres petites manies le faisaient rire. Il vérifia rapidement que Peter dormait toujours, et tira silencieusement ses rideaux pour qu'il ne soit pas dérangé par la lumière. Il en aurait bien fait de même avec Remus, mais le moindre changement de luminosité allait le réveiller.

-Potter… ?

Surprit, il se tourna vers son propre lit et sourit à Alice. La jeune fille était encore maladivement pâle, mais ses cheveux ébouriffés lui donnaient une bouille adorable. Elle s'était vaguement redressée et ses yeux n'étaient qu'entrouvert, preuve qu'elle pouvait retomber endormie à n'importe quel moment.

-Repose-toi, tu as le temps, souffla-t-il à voix basse en s'approchant.

Elle frotta mollement ses paupières et réprima avec plus ou moins de succès un bâillement.

-Il est quelle heure… ?

-Aucune idée. Huit heures peut-être.

Elle fronça les sourcils et se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller, grognant vaguement. James rit aussi bas que possible et s'assit sur le bas de son lit. C'était quelque peu perturbant de voir une fille dans son lit, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de détailler les courbes de son corps dessinées par le drap. Il ne fantasmait pas, il n'y avait vraiment que Lily à ses yeux, mais il fallait admettre qu'elle était jolie.

-Je voulais te remercier, pour hier… murmura-t-il alors qu'Alice avait enfoui son visage dans son oreiller, presque entièrement couchée sur le ventre mais tout de même un peu tournée vers lui.

-Pour… ?

Elle tourna la tête pour pouvoir le regarder, les yeux un peu plus ouverts mais toujours soulignés de cernes.

-Pour… Etre restée avec moi et m'avoir conseillé…

-Je n'ai rien fait, assura-t-elle avec un sourire. Juste poser des questions.

-Et me donner des conseils, assura-t-il.

Il leva la main pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux mais se retrouva finalement à démêler méticuleusement ses mèches.

-Tu comptes aller lui parler… ? demanda-t-elle après un silence.

-Dès qu'elle sera levée, oui, si elle veut bien me parler…

-Il n'y a pas de raison…

-Je l'ai fait pleurer, c'est une raison suffisante.

-Tout le monde sait que tu n'es pas un mauvais bougre, Potter, même Evans. Elle acceptera de te parler. Je ne dis pas qu'elle ne te fera pas une moue agacée au début, par contre.

James rit légèrement et garda sa main emmêlée aux cheveux d'Alice alors que son regard se perdait dans le morceau de ciel entre le blanc et le gris qu'il apercevait par la fenêtre. Il sentit soudain la blonde se redresser et il tourna la tête vers elle alors qu'elle s'asseyait lentement sur ses talons. Le t'shirt de Remus était trop grand et dévoilait sa clavicule, presque le haut de son sein gauche, et James écarquilla légèrement les yeux. Elle était tellement belle… Pendant une brève seconde, il imagina Lily à sa place. Pendant une brève seconde, il se dit que s'il arrêtait de se prendre la tête avec elle pour des choses sans importance ce serait elle dans son lit, avec un t'shirt trop grand et les cheveux encore légèrement en bataille. Il se reprit finalement alors que la jeune fille frottait de nouveau ses yeux.

-Tu devrais vraiment te recoucher, il est encore tôt, tu as le temps.

-Tu vas petit-déjeuner, non ?

-Sûrement, oui, mais tu peux…

-Je viens avec toi.

Il soupira et se pinça l'arrête du nez. Il avait l'impression d'avoir à faire à Remus ou Sirius…

-Stevenson, tu es en surmenage, il te faut du repos, et…

-Je suis réveillée maintenant, je ne me rendormirais pas.

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Bah voyons.

-Tu es têtue…

-Ca arrive, confirma-t-elle avec un sourire.

Elle se sortit de sous les draps et sourit à James, un de ces sourires qui faisait à la fois très enfantin, très rêveur, et très adulte. Ce genre de sourire qui rendait Alice encore plus belle avec ce t'shirt qui glissait décidément bas sur son épaule. James lui rendit son sourire et se leva.

-Très bien, fais comme tu veux.

Elle prit ses vêtements qui étaient restés au pied du lit et grimaça en constatant que sa chemise était incroyablement froissée. Elle s'assit un peu mieux sur le lit, les jambes étendues devant elle, et elle enfila sa jupe. Elle frissonnait encore à cause de la fièvre, et elle sentait que se mettre debout allait être une sacrée épreuve.

-Tiens.

Elle tourna la tête vers James juste à temps pour attraper le vêtement qu'il venait de lui lancer, et elle arqua un sourcil.

-Ta chemise est froissée, et il fait froid dans le château, tu seras mieux avec ça.

Elle baissa les yeux sur ce qu'elle tenait entre les mains. Un sweat à l'effigie de la maison Gryffondor. Elle sourit et le remercia à mi-voix, frissonnant violement. Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'il faisait si froid, et sa fatigue n'aidait absolument pas. Elle essaya de n'en rien laisser paraitre : elle voulait petit-déjeuner avec James, et il était hors de question qu'elle lui donne plus d'arguments pour qu'elle reste ici.

-On se dépêche de petit-déjeuner et tu remontes te coucher, d'accord ?

Mais James avait vraiment des yeux partout… Elle soupira et hocha la tête sans se départir d'un petit sourire en coin. C'était étrange. Elle n'avait vraiment parlé avec le jeune Potter que la veille, mais elle se sentait déjà incroyablement proche de lui. Il était tellement différent de ce qu'il montrait aux autres… Il était toujours tellement sûr de lui, limite arrogant, lorsqu'il était entouré de gens… Pourtant, ce n'était pas du tout l'impression qu'il lui avait donné quand ils avaient discuté de Lily. Alice n'était pas le genre de fille à avoir des préjugés sur les gens. Quand elle ne les connaissait pas, elle préférait ne rien en dire.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle fit passer le t'shirt de Remus par-dessus sa tête, frémissant encore plus violemment maintenant que l'air pourtant tiède de la pièce agressait directement sa peau. Le bleu que lui avait fait Macnair en l'agrippant un peu trop fort par la hanche la veille, dans un couloir, la gênait mais ne faisait pas vraiment mal tant qu'elle n'appuyait pas dessus. Elle entendit James tousser légèrement, et surprise, elle tourna la tête vers lui. Le pauvre garçon avait viré au rouge vif et avait détourné le regard. Un peu perdue, Alice finit par comprendre.

-Oh, désolé…

Elle enfila rapidement le sweat qu'il lui avait passé, les joues légèrement rouges.

-Désolé, vraiment, j'ai… Réflexe… Je veux dire j'étais perdue dans mes pensées et j'ai pas… Pas l'habitude d'avoir des garçons autour de moi et…

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser…

James était encore un peu gêné mais il lui sourit et lui tendit la main. Elle la prit, consciente qu'elle ne pourrait jamais se lever seule, et elle le laissa la tirer pour la remettre sur ses pieds. Elle frissonna de nouveau en sentant le parquet un peu froid sous ses pieds. Elle fut prise d'un léger vertige et s'accrocha fermement aux avant-bras de James le temps de se stabiliser.

-Tu devrais vraiment rester couchée…

-Ca va…

Elle tenta un sourire maladroit, mais elle savait qu'elle était affreusement pâle. Il fallait qu'elle mange, probablement, elle avait eu bien du mal à avaler quoi que ce soit la veille, et qu'elle dorme surtout.

-Tu es sûre que ça va aller ? Tu pourras aller petit-déjeuner avec les autres plus tard si tu veux…

-Sauf que c'est avec toi que je veux petit-déjeuner.

James soupira et abandonna l'idée d'avoir le dernier mot. Alice était un peu comme Sirius et Remus, une vraie tête de mule, et il avait appris de ses nombreuses expériences avec ses deux amis qu'il était impossible qu'il la fasse changer d'avis. Il attendit donc simplement, la tenant par la taille jusqu'à ce qu'elle hoche la tête pour lui signifier que tout allait bien. A contrecœur, il la lâcha et se dirigea vers la porte.

-J'ai le droit de continuer de penser que c'est une mauvaise idée ? maugréa-t-il.

Il l'entendit rire doucement derrière lui, et il ouvrit la porte et attendit qu'elle l'ait franchi pour la refermer. Elle enfouit ses mains dans les larges poches du sweat que James lui avait prêté, et elle lui sourit doucement.

-On y va ?

Il hocha la tête et la suivit dans l'escalier. La salle commune était encore déserte à cette heure plutôt matinale pour un week end, et ils passèrent rapidement le portrait de la grosse dame. L'air était beaucoup plus frais dans les couloirs, et Alice frémit. Un vague étourdissement la prit par surprise et elle cessa de bouger, attendant que le monde s'éclaircisse et se stabilise.

-Alice ? l'appela James, inquiet.

-Ca va, ce n'est rien.

Elle lui sourit pour être bien sûr de le convaincre et se remit en marche. A part les frissons caractéristiques de sa fatigue et dues au froid, elle se sentait à peu près bien. Elle sentait le regard de James sur elle, attendant probablement le moindre signe de faiblesse. Il semblait aller mieux que la veille, il était plus reposé, peut-être plus serein.

-Tu te sens prêt à parler à Evans ?

-Prêt, je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il avec un léger rire. Mais il va bien falloir que je le fasse, de toute façon.

-Le plus tôt sera le mieux, acquiesça Alice. Avant que qui que ce soit n'ait le temps de lui embrouiller les idées.

-Comme qui ?

-Snape, par exemple. Je ne le connais pas vraiment, mais si je voulais éloigner Evans de toi, ce serait la première chose que je ferais.

Le regard de James se fit plus dur, et il se perdit dans ses pensées. Alice n'avait pas vraiment voulu déclencher une nouvelle attaque contre le Serpentard, aussi espérait-elle que ce ne soit pas ce à quoi réfléchissait le jeune homme, mais elle préférait encore être honnête. Ils dévalèrent quelques escaliers, leurs pas résonnant dans le château désert à cette heure matinale.

-Il n'y a pas entrainement de Quidditch, aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-elle curieusement.

-Non, le terrain a été réservé par les Serdaigle. Et notre prochain match est dans quelques semaines, les entrainements en semaine nous suffisent pour l'instant.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans la Grande Salle, où seuls une poignée d'élèves matinaux petit-déjeunaient dans un silence presque parfait. Personne ne leur adressa un regard lorsqu'ils s'attablèrent l'un en face de l'autre, bien qu'il soit assez inhabituelle qu'Alice Stevenson traine avec n'importe lequel des Maraudeurs. A cette heure-ci, cela ne semblait pas avoir la moindre importance.

-Elle va me crier dessus, non ? souffla finalement James en se servant.

-Elle t'en veut probablement. Mais si tu expliques bien les choses, si tu admets que tu as dépassé les bornes, je pense que ça devrait aller.

James grimaça, à priori par convaincu d'avoir tant dépassé les bornes que ça, mais Alice ne doutait pas qu'il ferait le nécessaire pour se réconcilier avec Lily. Elle sourit doucement et attrapa un saladier de fruit duquel elle piocha autant de baies que possible.

-Je trouve ça assez dingue, murmura-t-elle.

-De quoi ?

-L'amour que tu lui portes. Je trouve ça fantastique. Tu lui cours après depuis que nous sommes arrivés à Poudlard, et même si elle t'a rejeté pendant toutes ces années, tu continues à l'aimer.

Son regard se fit rêveur, et il acquiesça lentement, soudain absorbé dans la contemplation du plafond où se dessinait une brume légère et argentée, virant doucement au rose pâle.

-C'est une fille exceptionnelle, avoua-t-il. Incroyablement intelligente, une excellente sorcière, toujours là pour aider les autres. Mais elle a aussi un sacré caractère.

-Et elle est jolie, termina Alice.

Le jeune homme hocha vigoureusement la tête et lui sourit vaguement.

-Je suis peut-être un peu lourd à m'accrocher comme ça, mais je ne pense pas que j'aimerais jamais quelqu'un d'autre comme je l'aime elle.

Alice attrapa une framboise et la goba tout en réfléchissant activement. La relation légèrement conflictuelle qui unissait James et Lily était connue de tous, même de ceux qui ne voulait absolument rien en savoir. Si certains trouvaient cela assez drôle à regarder, si d'autres trouvaient que Lily était folle de rejeter le jeune Potter et si d'autres encore trouvaient au contraire qu'il était trop insistant, Alice s'était toujours dit qu'un jour, elle voudrait aimer quelqu'un comme James aimait Lily. Il était évident que la jeune femme était amoureuse, malgré le fait qu'elle continue de le rejeter, et ce n'était probablement plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne craque et n'accepte.

-Alors ne gâche pas tout, souffla-t-elle avec un sourire. Fait autant de sacrifice qu'il n'est nécessaire d'en faire. Ce serait dommage de gâcher autant d'années de travail uniquement parce que tu as trop de fierté.

Il sembla surpris et la dévisagea quelques secondes avec des yeux ronds, alors que la jeune femme continuait de manger lentement les fruits rouges amassés dans son assiette. Il finit par reporter son attention sur son propre petit-déjeuner et se mit à manger.

-Remus dit que tu es toujours de bon conseil.

-Ah bon ?

-Hm. Je trouve qu'il a plutôt raison.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, observant rêveusement les autres élèves attablés. Elle comptait une petite dizaine de Serdaigle. Moitié moins de Poufsouffle. C'était agréable, ce silence et ce calme. Rare aussi, surtout pour un week-end.

-Je ne sais pas si je suis de bon conseil. C'est juste que quand les gens me parlent de leurs problèmes, je trouve ça normal d'essayer de les aider.

-C'est facile de te parler. Je ne sais pas trop comment l'expliquer.

Elle lui sourit mais resta muette. Elle voyait ce qu'il voulait dire. Ils restèrent silencieux, mangeant lentement et regardant de temps à autres autour d'eux. Quelques élèves franchissaient par moment la grande porte, seuls ou en groupes, augmentant à chaque fois le niveau sonore de la Grande Salle.

-On remonte ? demanda James après avoir terminé son assiette.

Alice acquiesça et se remit lentement debout, craignant que sa tête ne se remette à tourner, chose qui ne manqua pas d'arriver. A nouveau, elle s'immobilisa, se tenant à la table pour ne pas perdre complètement pied.

-Ca va aller ?

Elle croisa le regard inquiet de James alors que l'écran noir qui obscurcissait sa vision se dissipait lentement.

-Ca va, je crois… Ne t'en fais pas.

-Je ne m'en ferais pas si tu n'étais pas aussi pâle que la mort.

Cela faisait sens. Elle lui sourit piteusement et lâcha la table. Tout s'était stabilisé. Ils longèrent la table jusqu'à la sortie, croisant quelques élèves peu réveillés, et refirent tout le chemin en sens inverse, discutant vaguement des cours à venir et du travail à fournir. James gardait une main dans le dos d'Alice, juste pour s'assurer qu'elle ne chute pas, et ce malgré ses vaines protestations.

-Mot de passe, demanda la Grosse Dame alors qu'ils arrivaient devant son tableau.

-Mandragore.

James poussa légèrement Alice pour qu'elle rentre avant lui dans la salle commune, un peu plus remplis que lorsqu'ils étaient sortis. Malgré tout, tout le monde était encore un peu ensommeillé, et il y avait bien peu de bruit comparé à d'habitude.

-Evans, souffla immédiatement Alice à l'oreille de James, alors que la rousse rassemblait mollement ses cheveux, assise près du feu.

Le jeune Potter se figea et marmonna une injure entre ses dents. Il n'était pas prêt. Absolument pas prêt. Alice lui sourit et fit quelques pas vers l'escaliers.

-Je remonte me coucher si tu parles avec Evans.

-Maintenant ?

-Oui, maintenant.

Il jeta un autre coup d'œil vers la jeune fille qui ne l'avait toujours pas remarqué, et soupira.

-D'accord. Je vais lui parler.

Elle lui sourit et continua de reculer vers les marches.

-Ca va bien se passer. Tu as juste à être honnête.

Il acquiesça, triturant nerveusement ses mains, et se détourna d'elle pour avancer vers Lily. Alice commença à monter les escaliers sans vraiment que quiconque lui prête une grande attention, et eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir le regard assassin de la rousse avant de les perdre de vue. Elle termina de monter les marches et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre des Maraudeurs. Elle colla lentement son oreille contre le battant, essayant de distinguer un quelconque bruit, et alors que quelques bribes de conversations lui parvenaient, elle frappa, histoire d'être sûre de ne pas entrer à un moment impromptu.

-Oui ?

Elle poussa la porte et passa tout juste la tête, un minuscule sourire aux lèvres.

-C'est moi…

-Oh, Stevenson !

Sirius lui sourit, avant de recevoir en pleine tête un oreiller, en provenance direct de Remus, toujours affalé dans son lit.

-La ferme, Padfoot…

Alice rit légèrement et pénétra dans la pièce, refermant silencieusement derrière elle. Peter était assis contre sa tête de lit, les yeux encore embués de sommeil, et seul Sirius semblait réellement réveillé.

-Moony, il est presque neuf heures !

-On est en putain de week-end !

Pour appuyer ses dires, il enfouit sa tête sous son oreiller restant, appuyant fermement dessus pour bloquer tout son ou lumière.

-Pas très matinal, s'amusa Sirius en adressant un clin d'œil à Alice.

Cette dernière lui sourit et s'assit sur le lit de James, retenant au mieux un bâillement. Elle aurait tout donné pour pouvoir se recoucher et dormir toute la journée sans interruption, mais elle savait que c'était absolument impossible. Déjà parce que ce n'était pas sa chambre et qu'il ne serait pas poli d'occuper aussi longtemps le lit d'un autre, mais aussi parce que la chambre en question était celle des Maraudeurs, et que les chances pour que le silence perdure toute une journée frôlaient le zéro absolu.

-Tu devrais te recoucher…

Elle releva la tête -qu'elle avait baissé sans s'en rendre compte en se perdant dans ses pensées- et croisa le regard embrumé de sommeil de Remus, dont le visage était toujours partiellement dissimulé sous son oreiller. Il lui sourit légèrement et désigna d'un bref coup de tête le lit de James.

-Prongs nous a dit que tu étais en manque de sommeil… expliqua-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

-D'ailleurs où est James ? demanda Sirius.

-Avec Evans, normalement… souffla rêveusement Alice.

Elle laissa son regard dériver jusqu'à l'oreiller de James, et avec un soupire résigné, retira d'un coup de talon ses chaussures. Elle avait besoin de dormir, et elle l'avait promis à James. Mollement, elle se glissa une nouvelle fois sous les draps, portant toujours le sweat du jeune Potter. C'était étrange d'être ainsi entouré par une odeur masculine, et le lit, bien qu'en apparence semblable au sien, restait différent sans qu'elle ne puisse s'expliquer exactement en quoi. Elle croisa le regard toujours vissé sur elle de Remus, et elle lui adressa un vague sourire avant d'enfouir la moitié inférieure de son visage dans la couverture. Elle ne se donnait pas cinq minutes avant de s'endormir comme une masse.

-J'espère que cet idiot ne va pas dire un truc de travers… maugréa Sirius.

Remus leva les yeux au ciel mais sembla juger inutile de gaspiller son énergie et il garda le silence.

-Je pense que ça ira… murmura doucement Alice. Il n'est pas si idiot que ça, et il tient à elle alors…

Un nouveau sourire fendit les lèvres de Remus, et riant légèrement, il sortit sa tête de son sous oreiller pour la reposer dessus. Sirius sembla quant à lui en pleine réflexion alors qu'il enfilait un sweat -le même que celui de James, à la réflexion.

-Mouais. Enfin c'est James, tout est possible.

Alice haussa mollement les épaules, le corps soudain excessivement lourd. Sa tête tournait légèrement, et elle fronça les sourcils. La fatigue était de retour. Elle avait déjà failli faire un malaise pendant le cours d'histoire de la magie la veille, alors qu'elle était assise, et elle savait que c'était simplement la fatigue qui parlait.

-On te réveillera pour aller manger ce midi, si tu veux, lui murmura Remus, lui aussi à deux doigts de se rendormir.

-Okay…

Elle lui sourit une dernière fois avant de fermer les yeux, et en quelques secondes elle sombra dans un profond sommeil.

.

-Lily m'a pardonné !

Sirius releva brusquement la tête et lui exhorta vivement de la boucler. Pas assez vite cependant pour éviter de réveiller Remus, qui grogna vaguement et roula dans son lit, un bras sur ses yeux.

-Putain, James…

-Oups, désolé Moony…

Sirius vérifia rapidement qu'Alice dormait toujours, et soupira de soulagement. La discrétion, ce n'était vraiment pas leur point fort… Remus grogna encore un peu, avant de finalement trouver une position confortable. Il cligna longuement des yeux, s'habituant lentement à la lumière, les cheveux complètement en bataille. James s'approche sur la pointe des pieds de son lit et s'assit en veillant à ne pas réveiller la jeune fille toujours profondément endormie.

-Ca c'est bien passé ? demanda mollement Remus.

Le jeune homme hocha vigoureusement la tête, un immense sourire illuminant son visage.

-Au début elle avait plus l'air de vouloir me tuer, mais on s'est expliqué, et tout est arrangé !

Sirius semblait sceptique, mais ne dit rien, et Remus sourit bien qu'encore abrutis par le sommeil.

-C'est une bonne chose… Stevenson nous a dit que tu allais faire en sorte de tout arranger…

James hocha une nouvelle fois la tête, comme rajeunit par son bonheur évident, et il tourna la tête vers Alice, recroquevillée sur le flanc, profondément endormie. Elle en avait bien besoin, de toute façon, et il ne comptait pas la réveiller tout de suite, bien qu'il crève d'envie de lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

-Je lui en dois une… souffla-t-il.

-Pour sûr, acquiesça Sirius en reprenant sa lecture du journal.

Remus se contenta de sourire et se tourna sur le côté pour observer la blonde et son ami.

-C'est une sacrée sorcière… murmura-t-il. D'une certaine façon, elle me fait penser à Lily, même si elles n'ont pas du tout le même tempérament… Elles ont le même sens de l'écoute, et elles sont toujours disponibles pour aider quelqu'un qui en a besoin…

James ne pouvait le nier. Il continua d'observer attentivement les traits sereins mais marqués par la fatigue d'Alice, un visage auquel il n'avait pour ainsi dire jamais prêté attention avant le soir dernier. Il avait pourtant l'impression de le connaitre par cœur, après seulement quelques heures passés en sa compagnie. Il prit une profonde inspiration, et décida de se reprendre. Le conflit avec Lily était réglé, Alice allait bien dans la mesure du possible, Sirius ne lui en voulait plus… Plus aucune raison de s'inquiéter.

-Mais dis-moi, Remus, elle ne t'aurait pas tapé dans l'œil ? s'amusa-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Le lycanthrope grogna longuement et se renfrogna, enfouissant une nouvelle fois son visage sous l'oreiller. Il ne voulait pas subir ce genre de discussion maintenant. Sirius ricana depuis son lit sans plus insister. Tout rentrait dans l'ordre. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à Alice, et se replongea dans la lecture d'un article. Il allait falloir qu'il pactise avec Stevenson, si la jeune femme était si habile pour calmer la relation entre James et Lily, il allait avoir besoin d'elle pour enfin mettre ces deux derniers en couple.


End file.
